


Murphy's Law

by just_a_story



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_story/pseuds/just_a_story
Summary: Princess Emma just turned 21 which comes with a target on her back.  With the Evil Queen having recently escaped her prison, Snow White and Prince Charming send her away to marry Cinderella's son, Prince Liam in hopes of keeping her safe and uniting their two kingdoms.  But when she meets a mysterious child who leads her to the truth about the two kingdoms, she has to choose between becoming a ruler that will go down in history or being the kind of person she always wanted to be.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Liam Jones/Emma Swan, Liam Jones & Emma Swan
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murphy's Law (orphaned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287664) by [just_a_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_story/pseuds/just_a_story). 



“I wanted to thank you all for coming.” David began. “As we celebrate the birthday of our beloved daughter Emma. Emma,” he continued looking over his shoulder to the young girl sitting beside him at the table. “You have grown into a beautiful, courageous young woman who I look forward to watching become the greatest ruler our country has ever seen.” He paused and looked out to the crowded room full of people dressed in their most extravagant clothing. “Our people, I myself, your mother...we will be guided into a future that is filled with brightness, growth, victories, and above all filled with love with you as our Queen.” The king held up his glass and looked once more at his daughter. “To Princess Emma. The Young Swan.” 

“To Princess Emma!” The room roared back. 

As the night went on, nothing but joy could be felt the room. The sound of clicking heels and laughter was drowned out by the sound of the string quartet in the balcony. No one had a care and that was the goal. No one was nervous and no one was anticipating anything especially the princess. 

“Your majesty?” an uneasy voice asked. 

Snow White turned and saw the dwarf. “Doc? What’s wrong?” She asked after seeing the look of concern. “We have something to tell you.” He continued and looked around. “Not here.” 

He gestured her to follow him and as she began to walk, David quietly followed being lead by suspicion taking one last look at his daughter who was talking with her friends. The three walked out of the ballroom and into the study around the corner. The king and queen walked into the room and Doc closed the door. “You’re not going to like what I have to tell you.” 

“Doc, you’re making me nervous.” Snow began. 

“It better be urgent, it’s our daughters birthday.” 

“I know I… I’m really sorry about that.” 

Snow raised an eyebrow. “Well what is it? Are you alright?” 

“I’m, well… I… I told…” 

“One word at a time.” Snow told him. “What did you tell someone?” 

“Queen Regina, she escaped.” He blurted out. “Don’t know how he did it but I-” 

Snow took a step towards the dwarf. “Well where is he?” 

“She’s not a Queen.” David butted in. 

“I don-don’t know.” He stammered. “I was just told that-”

Snow rested a hand on the dwarves shoulder. “Well thank you for telling us. Will you give my husband and I a moment alone? In the meantime will you and the dwarves kindly make sure someone has eyes on our daughter. And would you please send in King Thomas.” The dwarf nodded and turned to leave. 

“What do you want to talk to Thomas about?” David asked. 

Snow sighed. “Well you and I can’t be the only ones knowing this news and besides him and Ella are our greatest allies.” She watched as her husband took a seat behind the desk. “Do you think she’ll try anything?” 

David scratched his chin. “Probably. You’re her daughter-”

“Step-daughter.” she corrected him. 

“You’re her step-daughter and she truly believes she has a claim to the throne.” 

The two royals thought about all the possible dangers that were headed their way. The woman was capable of anything. Especially if she was able to get out of the island of Wonderland. “Do you think she is working with her mother?” 

“That is what he told us would happen.” Snow reminded her husband. “What has Rumplestilskin ever been wrong?” 

The door opened and the tall man walked in. “Doc told me.” 

“David thinks we should send her to the Convent of Saint Meissa. Mother Superior would know how to protect her-” 

Thomas walked over and put his hands on Snow’s shoulders. “Relax. We don’t even know if she’ll come after her.” 

“Why wouldn’t she? Emma is the only thing standing in the way between her and the throne. Emma is next in line to rule and if-”  
“I’ll bring her home.” Thomas suggested.

Snow gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Emma.” Thomas continued. “I’ll bring her back with me to Faraway. Ella would be happy to have her stay with us and it’s not too far from here and would only take a week or so to sail on my fastest ship.” Thomas paused for a second and looked at David. “And we could form a larger kingdom. If I may be so bold.” 

David looked up at the younger King. “What are you suggesting?” 

“With all do respect, my son is of age.” 

“You want our daughter, Emma, to marry your son?” David asked wide eyed as he stood up and made his way towards them. “She doesn’t even know the boy!” 

Thomas took a step back. 

“He’s a wonderful man- I-” 

“I will not have my daughter sent off-” 

“David.” Snow interrupted her. “David I know this may seem sudden but it’s not a bad idea. Rumplestilkskin even warned us that by the time she turned 22 she had to be married” 

He waved his hand in the air as if he was pushing the thought as far away from his as possible. “I would expect you of all people to be against it. Besides she just turned 21. She has another year!” 

“I’m not a fan of our daughter leaving either, but I am a fan of keeping her safe. Not only would she be in great hands-”

“I don’t want her in anyone’s hands!” The King yelled. 

“David-” Snow sighed. She watched as made his way back towards the desk and sat down. “Thomas, I'm sorry, would you please give us the night to discuss it? You’re not planning on leaving until tomorrow and we also need to talk with Emma.”

“Of course.” Thomas nodded. “And my apologies if I offended anyone with the suggestion. 

Snow shook her head. “No, you didn’t. I appreciate your concern for our family.” She watched as he exited the room and then made her may over towards her husband. 

‘So that’s it then?” David asked leaning back into the chair. “We just let her go?” 

The queen walked over to the open doors of the balcony on the other side of the room, listening to the waves crashing below. “We don’t have a choice.” She began quietly almost letting the sounds of nature drown out her voice. She didn’t want to hear it either. Certainly not hear herself say it. 

“She’s our little girl, Snow.” He paused and leaned forward making a rest for his head out of his hands. “We can’t do this to her. It’s her birthday-”

“Regina escaped David.” The woman snapped and faced her husband. “You don’t know her. You don’t know the things that she is capable of doing. You didn’t live with her, you didn’t live in fear because of her. I will go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that she doesn’t come near our daughter. And if that means sending her away. That’s what we have to do.” 

David sat quietly, knowing in full confidence that his wife was right. He didn’t like it. Neither of them did but if he wanted to protect his daughter...he had to let her go. “When do we tell her?” 

The queen took in a breath and made her way over towards her husband. “As soon as possible.” She said with raised brows. “I don’t think we should waste anytime.” The joyful music that echoed behind the closed door went right through her leaving no effect. Her daughter was happy. Her kingdom was happy. And all of that was about to change. “Let me go,” she mumbled through her closed lips. “Let me go.” She repeated again, this time louder but not taking her eyes off the door. 

“What?” 

“Let me go with her. To help her settle in.” 

David shook his head and pushed down on the desk to help him stand. He made his way over to his wife with concern plastered on his face. “Absolutely not.” He told her. “The people need someone to look to.” 

“They have you.” Snow argued gesturing towards her husband. 

He let out a slight chuckle. “You and I both know that the people find far more comfort in you then they ever did in me.” He took another step towards her and crossed his arms. “I’ll go,” the king announced. “I’ll travel her with her, help her settle in…not to mention it’ll give me a chance to oversee everything with the alliance is in order.” He paused for a moment, not wanting to acknowledge the actual reason why they are sending their daughter away. “And to meet the prince.” 

“I’ve heard wonderful things about Prince Liam.” She said in a comforting tone. “It’s our friends child. You know he is a good man. This alliance isn’t just to protect us, remember. It’s to protect our friends too.” She paused for a moment, hoping that her husband would realize the truth in what she was saying. “One more thing.” She watched as her husband looked up at her. “I want you to take the dwarves with you.” 

Startled by her words the king gave her a puzzled look and cocked one eye brown. “The dwarves?” He asked followed by a nod from his wife. “You think I’ll be more relaxed about sending our daughter away while being on a boat for eight nights surrounded by seven tiny men with pickaxes?” Before his wife could respond her corrected himself, “not even seven, six! Sleepy doesn’t even county.” 

“David, you and I both know if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have made it in those woods alone.” She took in a breath and took her husband's hand in hers. “She just needs familiar faces.” 

He let out a deep sigh, “Why do I even bother disagreeing with you?” He smiled. “Fine, I will take the dwarves with me. But I expect you to be here, resting.” He placed a hand on his wife's stomach. “When are you going to tell Emma?”

Snow placed her hand on top of her husbands. “The last thing I need her to worry about is her mother who may or may not be pregnant.” She said with a small laugh. “One thing at a time. If we want any sort of future for either of our children we need to show Emma our full support.” 

“So you do agree?” David asked.

Snow shook her head fully aware how her words were twisted. “Please,” she told him, “one thing at a time.” The sound of the music in the fall became faint. She looked at the clock hung on the wall. ‘11:50’ it read. “Speaking of, we should probably start saying goodbye to our guests.”

***  
A/N: So I was going to wait to post until I had the entire story written but then I realized I love to hear your feedback and to base some of it off what you guys want to see happen so... here I am. I'm not sure when updates will be made as I'm super busy but I definitely want to keep working on it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Emma made her way down the red-carpeted hallway. Late per usual but no one except her parents ever scorned her for it. She knew her day would be filled with paperwork, meetings and more. It’s what happened after every birthday. Another year down, another stack of paperwork, each new one with more responsibilities. She turned around the corner and saw the small pool of people flooding into the room of Parliament. Most years, there were a good number of people, but never this little. She recognized three or four of their faces, the familiar ones that always attended, and there were a few that she’d never seen before. 

“Your highness I’m sorry but this is a closed session.” Mother Superior said as she stood in front of her blocking the doorway. 

Emma’s eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me?” She asked. “I-” 

“There was a request that you not attend.” 

“A request? From who? They do realize I’m not eleven anymore right? This happens three times a year, and if I’m right this session, the day after my birthday usually involves me. Don’t you think it would be weird if the person of topic wasn’t there?... Because I do.” She went to walk around the small woman but two guards stood blocking her way. “This is ridiculous. This-” 

“Please forgive us, your highness, it’s a request from the King and Queen.” 

Emma’s shoulder’s relaxed in defeat knowing that she wouldn’t get in if her parents said she wasn’t allowed to. She looked at the guard in the eyes and backed up to face the nun. “If you’d please excuse me.” She said before turning around. 

“Your highness.” The nun bowed. 

The princess continued to walk down the hall. She went up a set of stairs, around corners and down halls until she came to a large painting that was bigger than herself. One that was a struggle to move when she was ten years old or hadn’t been open since then. She wrapped her fingers around the frame and pulled until the painting began to move towards her, making a gap in the wall. With her arms by her side, she shuffled her way into the opening and pulled the painting closed behind her. The temperature difference immediately hitting her which caused her to cross her arms. She continued over to the stone wall and ran her fingertips across trying to remember what stone a pull out. After a few seconds, she felt one budge and pulled it out exposing a small hole that opened to the large room filled with people.

“First, Queen Snow and I would like to formally welcome you all to our home. To those who were able to celebrate our daughter’s 21st birthday last night, we thank you.” The King took in a breath. “As you all know the objective of today's session is to recap on our daughter’s growth not only as a princess but now becoming our kingdom’s next ruler.” He paused to look at his wife who was beside him. 

Emma scoffed as she knew it was about her, like it always was the day after her birthday. So what she didn’t understand was why she was watching like an insect and not participating herself. 

“But unlike previous years there is a greater matter that is predominant; Regina de Mills.” The room echoed with murmurs and small conversations. 

The princess took in a breath and glued her eyes on her mother. She knew her step grandmother’s name but hadn’t heard it in a very long time. She watched as her mother stood up next to her father. 

“We want to assure everyone that we are doing the best we can to locate-” 

“Locate?!” A voice shouted across the room. 

“The Evil Queen is in Wonderland!” Another voice shouted. 

“Did she escape?” A third rang out. 

Emma jumped at the sound of the wooden gavel hit her father's desk. “We will not give her what she wants!” His voice echoed over the others. “Chaos is what she wants and we will not unravel. We have plans in place to keep our kingdom strong. If not stronger.” 

“What we need is an alliance.” One of the parliament members called out. “Alliances, keep kingdoms strong.”

“Yeah!” A few cheered. 

The princess tried to locate the origin of the question but had no luck regardless of the small number of people. 

“And if I’m correct, she just turned 21 and what better way to create an alliance than a marriage.” 

Emma felt her heart drop. ‘A marriage? To whom?’ She wondered. Her parents would never agree. “King Thomas?” She heard her father’s voice say. She knew him. He was a close friend of her parents, a King to a neighboring kingdom. 

“To remind some, Queen Ella and I have two sons; Liam and Killian.” Thomas began. 

Emma had distant memories of the boys. She couldn’t have been any older than six the last time she saw them. She remembered Liam more, the other one was always riding around and never paid that much attention to anything that didn’t matter to him. 

“My son, Prince Liam, he is ready to take his crown.” 

‘Great for him’, Emma thought to herself. 

“But he is looking for the most important thing any King can have…A queen.” 

“The young swan marries the Prince tomorrow, problem solved.” The same parliament member called out. 

Emma’s nose crinkled in frustration and never did she want to shut someone up so badly. Yet, sadly the rock in her hand wouldn’t fit through the small hole.  
“My lord, our daughter hasn’t seen Prince Liam since she was the young age of six.” Snow began. Emma felt a smile grow on her face. She knew her mother would stick up for her. She always had. “Which is why before any wedding will take place, the King and I decided she will be traveling to Far Away to get acquainted with the land and it’s people before the wedding takes place.” 

Emma’s face dropped. 

“With Regina de Mills’ location and agenda currently unknown I will be leaving with our daughter tonight and we will arrive in Far Away no later than next week.” The king continued. 

She quickly stuffed the stone into the small hole and turned around with her back against the cold stone. Yesterday she was celebrating her birthday, now it seemed to be proving itself a curse in disguise. 

***

“Emma?” Snow asked as she opened the door to her daughter’s bedroom. “Emma, what are you doing?” 

The princess looked up from her clothes that were spread out on her bed. “What does it look like? I’m packing.” 

The Queen made her way over to her daughter who was lifting up the clothes and staring at each of them. “Does this say, ‘Please marry me?’” Emma mocked while holding the dress up in front of her body. Her mother let out a sigh. “Oh right, he doesn’t have a choice.” 

“Emma…” Snow began as she sat on her daughter's bed. “I know it doesn’t seem like it but this is the best thing for you.” 

“Really?” Emma asked. “Not only did you decide this without me, but you told Parliament before me. 

“How did you-” 

“I want to be involved.” Emma continued not letting her mother cut her off. “Ever since day one I’ve wanted to be involved.” 

The queen placed a hand on her daughter’s arm. “And that right there is exactly what will make you an amazing Queen.” 

“But you won’t allow it!” The princess snapped. “You don’t give me the opportunity to express my ideas or opinions. What if I fell in love last night at my party?” 

Snow’s eyes widened. “Did you?” 

Emma’s eyes fell to the floor. “No, but that’s just my point. You wouldn’t even know. I have ears, I have eyes and above all, I have a very powerful position here, not as powerful as you and dad but I can participate. I’m not young anymore, so let me be involved.” she begged. 

“I’m sorry.” The Queen began. “I never meant to hurt you.” She watched as her daughter continued to gather her dresses. She placed a hand on top of her daughters, “Let’s get a handmaiden to finish packing. I want to show you something.” Her daughter didn’t respond. “Please?” she asked. 

Emma nodded and in silence, the two walked out of the room and down the long hallway until they turned towards a set of stairs. She watched as her mother continued towards the steps in the tall open room dedicated to only stairs. The princess continued to walk down the steps but stopped when she heard her mother sit. 

“This is one of my favorite rooms.” She began. Confused, Emma made her way back up a couple of steps and sat by her mother. “Each person on these walls did so much.” She paused giving her daughter the chance to say something but the room remained silent. “I’m sorry your father and I didn’t let you be involved today. “I know you’re getting older but we will always try to protect you. You are our priority. Your safety and happiness are our priority.” She paused for a moment and looked up at the many portraits covering the stone walls. “Do you know why each portrait is an individual monarch? No Kings or Queens in the same picture frame?” Emma looked up at the walls covered with paintings of all sizes. “Because each King, Queen, are just as important as the other. Each and every one of them making strides and achieving things that made our kingdom what it is today. They could be hung anywhere in the palace but they’re here. Deep within the castle in the one room that offers access to each floor. Each ruler offering access to new opportunities.” She looked up at her own mother’s painting; Queen Eva. “My mother had an arranged marriage.” She reminded her daughter. 

“Have you seen him?” Emma asked. “Prince Liam?” 

Snow let out a breath, “He’s very handsome” She saw her daughter's shoulders remain stiff. “He’s a wonderful young man. Ella and Thomas raised him, how could he not be.” 

“I’ve heard he takes things too seriously,” Emma added.

The Queen gave her daughter a confused look. “And where have you heard that?” 

Emma didn’t say anything, fully knowing it was something she simply assumed based on what she could remember. 

“He’s smart, caring,” Snow continued. “He’s charming-”

“Why don’t you marry him then?” Emma joked. 

The Queen smiled. “I’m happily married and have a beautiful daughter thank you very much.” 

Emma’s eyes moved around the walls, looking at all of the paintings. “Do you think I’ll make a good Queen?” 

Snow turned towards her daughter and took her hands in hers. “I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll be an amazing Queen.” 

There was a faint sound of a clock tower bell which Emma knew the exact meaning of. Her mother rose to her feet without letting go of her daughter's hand. “Another adventure.” She told the princess. “A Queen’s life is full of them.” 

***

The princess put the hood of her cloak over her head as she began to walk through the courtyard. It was autumn for only a month now but the night sky made it far colder. She looked down at the docks and saw what would be her home for the next few days, a medium-sized ship that was a silhouette in the moonlight. She took in a breath, filling her nose with the scent of seawater, something that she was never completely fond of but knew she would barely notice after a few hours. “Are you breathing?” A familiar voice asked as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw her mother standing near her. “What are you doing?” Emma asked with concern. “You shouldn’t be out here, you should be resting.” 

The Queen squeezed her daughter's shoulder. “And miss saying goodbye?” She looked ahead at the ship that bobbed up and down in the ocean. “I’m one day-” she paused. “Correction might be one day pregnant. Your father doesn’t even know that I’ve told you already. He didn’t want anything else concerning you.” She watched as her husband read himself a list that was in his hands a few yards away from them. “Don’t tell him I told you.” Snow laughed. “The poor man might collapse.” 

The two royals watched as what was a King, scurry around the courtyard like a little boy making sure he didn’t forget to pack anything for his first hunting trip. 

“He’s not the most relaxed traveler is he?” Emma smiled. 

“Take care of him for me.” Snow joked. “He’s nervous.” 

A few moments of silence passed as Emma watched her bags start to be carried away. “How are you feeling?” The Queen asked looking over at her daughter. 

She let out a large breath. “I’m ok.” She said honestly. “I wish you were coming but I know you’ll be one letter away.” 

The bell rang out eight times, although from the clock tower, not the ship. No one outside the castle knew where she was going and the plan was to keep it that way until a date for the wedding was set. “Fifteen minutes, your highness.” One of the dwarves said as they passed her. The princess looked over at her mother and stretched out her arms. The two hugged and Emma rested her chin on her mother’s shoulders. “I’m going to miss you,” Emma whispered in an attempt to hold back any voice cracks. Her mother took in a breath, smelling her daughter’s flower-scented hair. “I’m so proud of you Emma.” 

After a minute, which seemed far too short, the two separated and Snow squeezed her daughter’s hand one last time. “I love you.” She told her as she let go and watched her daughter smile. 

Emma straightened her hood and turned to walk down the path. Although multiple things could have been going through her head there was only one thing that stood out most, how much she was going to miss her mother. Somehow the strip of sand seemed to become ten miles longer than what she remembered it to be. That was until her feet reached the end and the sound of the waves became stronger. Suddenly the walk felt far too short. 

"Emma." A voice so small yet traveled quite easily into Emma's ear. She continued up the ramp, convincing herself she must have been hearing things as the ship’s crew referred to her as Ms.  
Swan per her father's wishes to keep her safe. "Emma." The voice said again followed by a pulling feeling on her cloak. Her feet froze halfway up the ramp. She turned and looked down only  
to find a small brown-haired boy. She stared at him for a moment before looking up towards where she was standing with her mother only a few seconds ago. Hoping her mother would  
look towards her but quickly remembering that no one could see in the darkness. She kept her eyes on her mother as she watched her talk with someone she assumed was her father judging  
by the color he was wearing. She didn’t realize as the little brown-haired boy held out a fist and he began to grab her hand. She jumped slightly, “What are you-” She didn't move her eyes  
off the small boy, as he pried her fingers open and let an object drop into her palm. She moved her eyes from the boy and into her hand as she looked down when she felt a hard object  
against her skin. 

"Take it with you." He told her. "It will keep you safe."

Not knowing what to do exactly, she looked back at the boy. “Who are you?” 

"Ms. Swan?" One of the crewmembers called.

Emma quickly turned around and saw a man in uniform extend his arm out towards her. She turned back around to look at the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking back down at  
her hand with the object nestled inside she opened her fingers exposing the necklace with two small objects; one small silver dagger, and one small silver skull. Both the size of a charm. She  
looked up once more where the boy was standing and then up towards her parents where her mother was standing and her father was making his way down the path. 

“Are you alright your highness?” The guard asked. 

The princess placed the necklace in the pocket of her cloak, turned back around and placed her hand in his. “Yes, I’m sorry,” she told him as she made her way onto the ship. 

***

“Are you not hungry?” The King asked before putting another piece of beef into his mouth. Emma looked down at her plate that still looked the same as when it was brought out ten minutes  
ago. He watched as his daughter took a sip of her drink as he put down his fork. “Your mother wished she could’ve come with us.” he began in an attempt to spark any sort of conversation. 

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked as she picked up her fork. Her father nodded as he took a sip of his own drink. “I’m not against getting married. I know… I know that is something  
that goes along with being a Queen but what makes you think this is the best choice? Wouldn’t it have been better for Liam to come to us?” She asked before putting her fork back down. 

David pushed his back against his chair. “We aren’t…” He paused for a moment trying to find better words but there were none. “I just want you to get to know Far Away Kingdom.” he began  
as the princess’s eyebrows furrowed. “We’re keeping you safe.” 

“So I’m not getting married?” She asked growing more confused.

“You are getting married.” He said while placing a hand on a table. “You’re mother and I have planned this since you were little.” 

“You’ve planned this?” Emma asked in a surprised tone. “Then why not tell me about it? Why not even let me meet the man first?” Her father’s eyes dropped to his food and she waited for an  
answer. “Why do I get the feeling that you and Mom are hiding so much from me? What is so important that I can’t know about?” 

The King took in a breath in an attempt to give him a few more seconds to find the right words. He knew his daughter had enough on her plate. The last thing she needed was to be worried  
about a target on her back. “We didn’t tell you because-”

“Because you didn’t know it was happening so soon?” Emma pushed in hopes of getting her father to bring up her fugitive grandmother. 

“Ella and Thomas, Liam’s parents,” David began, “they insisted.” He didn’t lie, it was Thomas’s idea after all when he brought it up on his daughter’s birthday. 

“Why are they in such a rush?” The princess asked, now concerned about this other country. 

The King took another sip of his wine. “Well 21 years ago,” he gestured towards his daughter from across the table, “when you were born there was a famine,” he paused again thinking of his  
words carefully. “Faraway, the kingdom of King Thomas and Queen Ella their soil was dying and they had trouble feeding their country.” He lied but he knew by his daughter’s face she  
believed him. “So to help them your mother and I made an alliance with them. We give them crops and meat and….” he paused while his daughter continued to look at him slightly confused.  
“And well in return-”

“I get to marry their son?” Emma asked confused before taking a sip from her glass. 

David shook his head. “No, you get half their kingdom.” The princess swallowed her wine hard and looked at her cup. “Emma, we aren’t sending you away, you’re going to become the  
strongest Queen the realm has ever seen. Uniting the Kingdoms, you’ll go down in history.” He didn’t lie. That part was the truth. Their daughter would be uniting Faraway the western  
section and their home of the Enchanted Forest into one kingdom. Something that Regina would never be able to take over. But his reasoning for sparking the idea of an arranged marriage,  
well that was a lie he didn’t think would hurt her. 

While she knew he still never answered her question of why the marriage was happening all of a sudden, what she did conclude was that it was something he didn’t want her to know. But  
she did know. It was because of her grandmother. A threat that her parents never even told her about, but from the stories, she was told when she was young. Told not necessarily by her  
parents as they never mentioned Regina, but by the stories, she heard around the castle, read in books and saw in traveler shows in town when she used to wonder much to her parent’s  
distaste. She knew her father meant well but what she couldn’t figure out was why her father wouldn’t just be honest. 

“Are you alright?” The king asked before putting another bite into his mouth. 

Emma placed both her hands in her lap and looked up at her father. “Can I be excused?” 

David let out a sigh, “I didn’t mean to add pressure to you-” 

The princess shook her head, “No, no, you’re fine. That’s what an arranged marriage is. I just thought… I just need to get some fresh air, the waves are a little rockier than I anticipated.” She  
watched as her father nodded and she began making her way up the wooden steps. She unhooked the latch of the door and was quickly greeted with the cold sea air. She walked up a few  
steps, bringing herself to the starboard of the ship and crossed her arms as she looked up at the stars. She could never figure out the different constellations as she didn't understand how  
little dots could make up a big picture. But that didn't stop her from trying or making up her own. 

"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho." 

She looked away from the stars and listened. But all she could hear was the cracking of the old wooden boards as the waves tossed the boat.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho." A voice sang.

Emma felt her throat slightly tighten and began to look around. She began to follow the lyrics to what seemed to be coming from the other side of the ship. But as the lyrics got louder, she  
stayed behind a corner of the ship waiting for someone to appear.

"A pirate's life for me."

She turned her head around the corner and she saw a figure at the bow of the ship as far as one could stand. Realizing it was a child, around four and a half feet tall, she walked closer to  
him. Making sure not to step on a creaky floorboard.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack, drink up,"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "You." She said taking a small step back. "How did you-?"

The boy from the docks looked up at her calmly.

"How did you get on this ship?" She asked formally. "I demand to know."

The boy smiled. "You brought me here."

The princess shook her head, "I did no such thing! " She stated. "Where are your parents? How did you get on board?" Realizing she recognized the small brown-haired boy she reached into  
her cloak and grabbed the necklace. "Why did you give me this?”

"You ask a lot of questions." The boy replied as he began to walk past her.

Emma shook the necklace in her hand. "This, why did you give it to me?"

"It's for him. He's looking for it." The boy told her as he continued to walk. 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Who’s ‘him’?” She asked while staying in the same spot. “Wait!" She called out. "Did you steal this?" She asked beginning to make her way towards him "What is  
your name?"

He turned around to face her. "To get food, I'm hungry."

"You can't have anything until you answer my questions!"

The boy rolled his eyes, turned around, and looked up at her. "No parents. You brought me here. He’s looking for it. I didn’t steal it. Henry."

"What?"

The small brown-haired boy sighed and began to repeat himself. "No parents-"

"Ms. Swan!” A familiar voice called out but Emma barely heard it. She continued to look at the boy, not allowing him to get out of sight. "Who are you talking to?" the dwarf asked as she got  
closer. 

"This boy,” Emma said gesturing towards the small child in front of her. “He’s a stowaway.” 

The dwarf looked to where the princess's finger pointed at the air next to her. "What boy?"

"This-" She began quickly looking at the dwarf and then back in front of her, seeing no one. She quickly looked around her, filled with frustration. "Where did he go?" She asked as she saw  
the grumpy dwarf crossing his arms with one eyebrow raised.

"Leroy?" The King asked as he turned the corner. "Emma?" He asked in a surprised tone. "What is going on? Why are you yelling?"

"The princess here claims we have ourselves a stowaway." Leroy began. 

David looked at his daughter. "Did you see them?" He asked slightly panicked with Regina being the first person in his mind. “How tall were they?” 

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed. "It was the same boy at the dock's about this tall-" She paused with her hand in the air no higher than her hip to show his height. 

"The docks?" David asked. "What boy at the docks?"

She took in a breath realizing how crazy she must be sounding to her father. "Nothing." She replied.

"Emma, you need to tell me." The King said with a worried look on his face. 

"She said it was nothing." Leroy joined in. "And if it was nothing, that means I can all get some sleep."

David nodded slowly before looking around the deck. "Emma, I think Leroy's right, you need some rest." He expanded his arm to wrap around his daughter’s shoulders, bringing her in close  
to him. 

"I said I needed sleep." The dwarf said to himself as he walked away. 

***

The sun began to make its way through the castle arches as Killian walked down the corridor as the different sounds coming from the courtyard bounced off the stone walls. For everyone in  
the castle, it was a big day. Their future King was meeting their future Queen. Two royal families coming together and creating the largest kingdom the realm ever saw. But for him, it was a  
Sunday. He went to open the large wooden door when a flood of maids came through almost bumping into him. “Your highness, I’m so sorry.” One of the younger maids said before  
dropping the clothes in her hands as she curtsied. Killian bent down and picked up the clothes. He responded with just a smile and watched as the young girl scrambled and quickly walked  
away. 

“You’re late.” He heard his mother say through the open door. 

He walked over to where his brother stood on a stool with his arms spread out like a bird. “For what?” 

The Queen walked over to her youngest son and began to touch his hair. “You haven’t even cut your hair.” She let out a sigh of disappointment as she watched Killian flatten his hair back  
down on his head. “You know they’re arriving today, don't you?” 

“It’s bad form to look rugged brother.” Liam chimed in. “I wouldn’t want our guests to be offended.” He turned around letting the tailor take another measurement. 

“Well lucky for you,” he began before looking back at his mother, “both of you, I won’t be here when they arrive.” He said proudly. 

“Killian, you’re the prince of-” 

He shook his head before his mother could finish his sentence. “I, will be hunting.” 

“You’ve spent all last week on a hunting trip with your father. You should be here to greet our guests. If not for me then for your brother.” 

The older Prince stepped off the stool and took a few steps towards his brother, “Tell you what,” he began as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “you stay, greet our guests, meet your future  
sister-in-law, your future Queen, and then once she is settled in, after the feast tonight you and I will go hunting.” 

“Yes,” Killian began holding up his index finger, “but what exactly do you expect us to eat during this feast? Carrots and potatoes?” Liam and the Queen exchanged a look. “That’s what I  
thought. Now I can stay here and play dress up or I can go out and get us some food hm?” 

Ella let out a sigh and walked over to one of the chairs and handed Killian the brocade outfit. “You can go, just be back in time for the princess’s arrival and wear this.” 

Killian held it up in front of him and squinted his eyes. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” He asked slightly offended. 

“You look like the executioner,” Liam told him with his arms crossed. His younger brother looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Is that bad?” 

“Please,” The Queen continued. “It’s just for one night.” 

He looked back at the clothes in front of him and sighed. “If I must.” 

“Thank you.” The Queen said with a smile. “Now if you’re going to hunt, you best be going now before their ship gets any closer.” 

Killian took the clothes in his arms and looked at his brother and bowed, “Your highness.” He mocked. 

After they watched him leave the room, Liam noticed his mother’s eyes stayed on the door. 

“You’re that worried about him?” Liam asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. “Has he asked you any more about it?” 

The Queen shook her head before nodding to the tailor, telling him to leave. Once the middle-aged man was out of the room she made her way over to the couch. “He doesn’t want it.” She  
began. “He’s never wanted it. He just wants to ride, hunt, sail and meet women.” 

Liam cleared his throat knowing his brother did much more than meet women but that was a detail he could spare both his parents. “I can try to talk to him. Leaving this behind, I don’t think  
he knows what that would actually mean.” 

“I’ve tried.” His mother said shrugging her shoulders. “He’d be a wonderful Duke, or Lord, whatever he wanted to be. I don’t blame him, he knows he’ll never be King. But… but to abdicate,  
that’s a big decision that I don’t think he’s ready to make.” 

***

The younger prince rode into the woods the same number of miles he usually did to find the sound of boars. He dismounted his horse and tied the reins around a nearby tree before  
grabbing his quiver from one of the saddlebags. He began making his way past the trees until he saw freshly turned over leaves in the dirt. He knew he was close but continued to walk until  
he heard their squeals and snorts. He spotted one as he began to slowly draw an arrow from the quiver on his back. He notched it in the bow and began to draw back before hearing a  
scream. He soon realized it wasn’t a squeal but the scream of a girl. Quickly, he grabbed his horse and made his way in the direction that the arrow went until he found a dead boar lying  
next to a girl standing on her feet. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She blurted out as she made her way over towards the dead animal. 

Killian looked at her for a moment as she stared at the boar. “Me?” He asked in a defensive tone. “I’m getting myself some dinner, what are you doing out here? That arrow could’ve gone  
through you instead.” 

“Did you not see the red?” She asked grabbing a fistful of her cloak. 

He went over to the boar, pulled out a knife and felt for the breastbone before cutting its throat. “Well,” he started before looking up at her. “Lucky for you I have great aim.” He smirked.  
“What are you doing all the way out here anyway? Don’t know you this is hunting grounds?” 

“I’m going to see my grandmother.” She said as she watched him hang the hog from the side of his horse. 

“Your grandmother?” He asked slightly confused. “Well I hate to break it to you love but no one lives in these parts of the woods, you should be going.” 

“She lives nearby.” She told him before picking up her basket from the ground. 

He rolled his eyes and shifted the boar’s weight on his shoulder. “Well, it was nice to meet you…” 

“Ruby.” She told him, “My name is Ruby.” 

“Ruby,” Killian repeated. “Well Ruby, best of luck in finding your grandmother.”

She was about to walk away before seeing a shimmer of his sword’s pommel. “That’s a fancy sword.” She said pointing to his hip. “Must’ve had quite the kill to afford something like that.” 

Killian took in a breath hoping she wouldn’t realize who he was. Everyone knew about him, he was the brother of the future king after all. “It’s from a family friend.” He lied. 

Ruby slowly nodded realizing the lie but she didn’t bother bringing it up. “I see.” She paused as he looked at the fogged eyes of the dead animal. “Well, I best be going, I don’t want to keep  
my grandmother waiting.” 

Killian nodded and watched her reach into her basket. “Here,” she said as she pulled out a red apple. He gave her a confused look as she gestured towards the boar. “For the pig.” The  
young prince nodded and took it followed by a slight nod of his head. “Thanks.” 

***

After putting his horse back in the stable, Killian took the boar and hung it on one of the gambrels with the other animals. 

“Hot water will be ready soon.” An elderly lady told him while she wiped the blood off her hands with a rag. Killian thanked her as he began clearing off the table to work one of their farm  
animals. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ella said as she watched her son pluck feathers from one of the chickens. The prince ignored her and continued to pluck the bird bare. “They’ll be here soon. You should  
get ready.” She waited for him to reply but he simply continued to pluck. “Why are you so against this?” She asked bluntly. 

He put the bird down and looked up at his mother. “I’m not.” 

“Well, you certainly don’t seem happy… or supportive.” The Queen argued. 

“This is Liam’s life ok? I have nothing to do with it.” He continued to pluck only a little more aggressively causing his mother to flinch. 

“It can be yours too.” She reminded him in a concerned tone. “You are a prince Killian, just say the word.” 

“But I’ll never be King.” He reminded her. “Not that I want it, it isn’t the life for me.” 

“Your father and I can’t help you if you don’t tell us what you want.” 

He let out a small laugh and dropped the bird on the table. “I don’t know what I want.” He paused as he watched the chefs move behind his mother. “And I know that if I abdicate, I don’t  
know if Liam would ever accept that.” 

Before the Queen could respond to the sound of bells rang out causing them each to look out to the ocean. “She’s here,” Ella said taking a big breath before back at her son. “This  
conversation isn’t over.” She told him while putting a hand on his cheek. “We’ll figure this out. With time.” She looked over at the old woman who stood a few feet away from her son. “Chef  
Lucas?” She asked as the old woman looked up. “Do you mind finishing here so my son can get cleaned up?” 

The older woman looked up and nodded. “Of course your majesty.” 

****

Ruby continued walking through the woods as the sun began to set. She looked around her before walking over to a large dead tree that stood covered in vines. Before taking one last look  
around, making sure no one was near, she took out a small bottle from her basket and removed the cork. She took a few steps back and threw the contents of the bottle over the vines which  
after a few sections withered away and revealed a door. Slowly, she put the bottle back in the basket and turned the knob. As the door opened, it exposed a dark, rather small room lit by a  
fireplace. She took a few steps, bringing herself into the room and closed the door behind her. 

“Oh Ruby, what quiet steps you have.” A voice said behind the chair pointed towards the fire. The young girl made her way over to the table and placed the basket down. “Did anyone follow  
you here?” The voice asked. 

“No,” Ruby responded standing in the same spot. “I only saw one man. I think he was royal judging by his sword.” 

“A royal?” Asked the voice. 

“Prince Killian, I believe.” She paused for a moment and looked at the back of the chair. “So no one important.” 

“Did he ask you anything?” 

Ruby shook her head forgetting she couldn’t be seen. “No, just where I was going. I told him I was going to see my grandmother.” She said nervously. 

“I’m someone's grandmother...well, step-grandmother.” 

The young girl watched as the woman in the chair stood up and turned to face her. “Tell me, Ruby?” Regina began. “Would you like to see your grandmother again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It means so much! While I won't be able to post as much as I'd like, I think I'm going to do longer chapters, like this one with fewer updates. Ideally, I'd like to get one at least once a week but I'll post as often as I can. I'd love to hear any feedback and I try to incorporate anything you guys like to see happen. I have some idea where I'm taking this but I'm always willing to make changes :)


	3. Chapter 2

It was quiet, almost as if they were still out in the middle of the sea. But the feeling in Emma's stomach told her otherwise. She knew she was close, close to starting an entire new chapter in her life that everyone seemed so convinced she was ready for. She didn't go up to the docks yet but looked out one of the port holes to see just how close to land they were. The faint sounds of bells began to travel to her ear and there were small flames in the distance that looked like fireflies. The sound of creaking boards above her as the crew walked about got louder than any of the waves hitting the sides of the ship. She watched as the land got closer and closer, until the wall she was leaning on jolted as the ship made contact with the dock.

"How are you feeling?"

The princess turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Is there a right answer to that?" She asked, forcing a smile.

He made his way over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't even have to talk to him tonight if you don't want to." He said quietly.

"Well if you say it like that, you make him sound terrifying."

David laughed slightly and took in a breath. "You're still my little girl."

"Forgive me your majesty, your highness but we have docked now." A crew member said as he opened the door.

The King and the princess exchanged a look of smiles and Emma watched as her father left the room. The crew member tilted his head as her father walked by but she remained still. Taking one last look around, she began to make her way out of the room.

It was around six o'clock at night when they arrived and she could only see what was lit but the torches and candles in the castle windows. It looked exactly like she remembered it from when she was little. The grey stone and the blue conical roof were all the same, which gave her a sliver of comfort. She watched as her father walked down the ramp and onto the dock. He didn't seem phased at all. Often she wondered how he did it, how any King or Queen could seem so unphased and hide any emotion. Then again, moving her here was something he supported.

"Don't forget it." She heard a voice whisper into her ear and froze.

"Your highness," one of the crew members said as they extended their hand. Emma looked behind her recognizing the voice of the small brown haired boy that went by the name of Henry. But there was nothing. Just cargo.

"Your highness," the crew member repeated again without moving his extended hand.

The princess gently put her hand in his as she stepped up onto the ramp and began making her way down. She walked over to her father, exchanged smiles and began walking towards the castle gate after taking one last look behind her wondering if the boy would be standing there but there was nothing. The dock below her feet creaked as she followed her father down to the carriage that waited for them. No one talked between the time they got off the dock and stepped into the carriage. After shutting the door after David sat down Emma looked right out the window. "It's a quick ride up the hill." Her father said. "The dinner is in about two hours."

She didn't respond. Only watched as the lights of the castle became brighter as they made their way farther up the hill. The exhaustion dulled her anxiety, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to get through the ball. The sound of the horses hooves hitting the gravel became a white noise that after a few minutes she didn't even notice. That was until they got to the top, the horses stopped, and suddenly everything, every feeling, became illuminated again.

"Your majesty." A servant said as they opened the carriage gate and waited for her father to step out. She watched him smile at her before climbing out and he turned around to wait for her. "Your highness," the servant said while extending his hand out.

The two royals, with David in the lead, walked up the marble steps and into the castle. As the doors shut behind them, Emma took in a breath and raised her chin a few inches higher. She watched as an older woman walked up to them with a girl about Emma's age by her side. "Welcome." She said before bowing and the younger girl copied. "I'd be happy to show you to your quarters, your majesty." David nodded and looked over at his daughter. "Your highness," the woman continued, "may introduce to you Ms. French? She will be your handmaiden during your stay here. " the older woman looked over at the younger girl as she bowed and spoke in a soft voice, "A pleasure your highness." Emma smiled at the girl and looked over at her father.

"I'll see you in a little while." David told his daughter before kissing her cheek.

She watched her father walk away with the older woman and she looked back at the brown-haired girl in the pale blue dress. "Right this way, your highness."

Emma followed the girl down the hall and up a set of stairs. "So sorry about the long walk your highness," The girl said. "The King and Queen specifically asked for you to stay in the North Wing."

The two continued to walk until they reached the end of the wing. There was a wooden door where two guards stood on either side. The princess watched as the girl nodded to the one on the right and he opened the door. She followed the girl into the room which was much bigger than the one she was used to.

"Is this alright?" The girl asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, thank you." She walked over the bed running her fingers on the engravings that held up the canopy for the bed.

"You'll find the wash around the corner there." the young girl pointed to her left. "I'll fetch your gown." She paused as she noticed Emma wrapping her arms close to her sides. "I can add wood to the fire if you'd like."

The princess shook her head while making her way over to the balcony. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Of course," the girl replied with a smile. "I'll be back with your gown."

Emma looked over at the girl as she began to leave the room. "Wait," she called out as the girl's hand held the door handle. "What's your name?"

"My name's Ms. French."

"No, you're first name. If it's alright, I think we should be on a first name basis. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while." She said with a faint laugh. "I'm Emma."

"Belle." the girl said with a smile. "My name's Belle."

The princess watched as Belle left and once the doors closed, she sat on the bed with her hands in her cloak pocket, slightly startled when her fingers touched something metal. She thought back to the ship and the young boy. Realizing just exactly how tired she was, she wanted nothing more than to convince herself seeing him was a hallucination, one she could blame on sleep deprivation. But the necklace… she couldn't talk herself out of that one. She pulled it out and looked at it once more. She ran her thumb over the skull charm that had four designs coming out of it that almost reminded her of tentacles. The necklace fell out of her hand as she jumped at the sound of the door opening. The young brown haired girl made her way back over to her and Emma kicked the necklace under her bed.

"I have two for you to choose from." Belle began as she made her way to the other side of the room. She looked up and saw the semi-worried expression on Emma's face. "Are you alright with your highness?"

Emma shook her head and blinked a few times. "Yes, yes, sorry I… the dresses?" She asked making her way over towards the handmaiden.

"Yes," Belle began. "We have one light blue and one crimson red. There's time to try them on if you'd like. I'll lay them out."

The princess watched as Belle laid the grey and red dress on her bed. "Do you have a favorite?" She asked.

Belle took a step back and waved her hands. "Whichever you choose your highness I'm sure-"

"Emma." She corrected her. "You can call me Emma."

"Emma." Belle repeated. "I know both would look lovely."

The princess ran her fingers over the sequence and feathered straps of the blue dress. She wondered if it was a call to her moniker, Swan. Her eyes then traveled to the red dress which had nothing special about it. In fact it was quite simple and had much longer sleeves.

"Would you like to try them on?" Belle asked.

After a few minutes, Belle led her over to the full length mirror. The princess looked at herself up and down and tilted her head a few times. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you look equiset."

"Can we try the other one?" She asked raising her hands up slightly.

Belle nodded and helped lift the dress off of her. She placed it on the bed and grabbed the red one. After tightening the corset and straightening the bottom, she took a step back. She watched Emma look herself up and down once more. "I have one more thing." She commented before walking around the corner. A few seconds later she returned with a box that had a letter on top. The princess took the letter and began to read,

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_Since you're reading this, I can assume you have arrived in Faraway. The journey alone is exhausting and while I'd like to think you got a good rest on the ship, I know it's more like you to stay awake in anticipation. Breathe my love. Oh how I wish I were there with you. But I had to stay here with your brother. Yes, you read that correctly. I am with child and you will be a big sister. I wish I could see your reaction and share this moment with you but Doc rarely lets me leave the Castle. I love you my sweet girl. I wanted to give you this tiara for your birthday but I wanted to save it for this occasion. It was the one I wore when I got engaged to your father. I hope this night gets filled with wonderful stories and I can't wait to hear them all. Loads of love, my darling._

_X,_

_Mother_

Emma opened the box and relieved a small thin tiara studded with diamonds. She put the letter on the desk and used both her hands to take the tiara out.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked sweetly, and watched as Belle placed the box on the desk. "Of course." she replied as she took the tiara and placed it on her head. "Is this the one?" She asked while straightening it.

The princess looked back in the mirror and up at the diamonds peeking through her hair. "I think so."

"How much more time do we have before the feast?" Emma asked Belle as she turned away from the mirror.

"A little less than an hour."

The princess took the tiara off her head and placed it on the desk. "Would it be ok if I walked around a little bit? I haven't been here since I was a little girl."

"Of course, your high- Emma." Belle smiled in hopes of covering her mistake. "Would you like to change first?"

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. Besides I should probably get used to walking around in this dress before hand."

Belle smiled. "As you wish."

As she closed the door behind her, she let out a breath. She began walking down the carpet that lined the hallway. With no particular destination in mind she took lefts and rights and something straight. She didn't worry about how she would get back to her room. All she was focused on was learning more about her surroundings. Wanting to know how everything worked vs. how it did back home. She would stop at times to look at the paintings that lined the halls. She stopped at one painting, one that captured an image of a woman wearing a purple dress. Emma studied her smile, one that looked at peace and genuinely happy. She looked down and saw an engraved piece of brass. ' _Her Royal Majesty Queen Ella'._

He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him causing her to stumble. His grip was tight as he began to pull as hard as he could. She found her footing and grabbed onto his shoulder with her free hand, taking his clothes in a fist. He slowed down to a halt and looked at her wide-eyed. "You're wasting time, let's go." He yelled.

"You!." She exclaimed. "What-how-..." She stood up straight and looked down at him. "Where did you come from?"

"No questions." The brown-haired boy said as she tried to reach for her arm once again.

Emma brought her hand up to her chest so it was out of his reach. "Yes questions," She snapped back. "For one, how are you here? How did you get on my ship? In the castle?"

"If you come with me, then I will tell you everything you want to know."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to trust that?" She paused as she looked at the wide-eyed boy. "I'm supposed to believe that you're not just going to run away again?"

"Yes."

Emma let out a sigh. No part of her wanted to go with the boy. But every part of her wanted to know why he kept appearing. "Where are we going?"

Henry smiled. "It's a surprise."

She paused for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Of course it is." As the small child in front of her began to walk, she followed close behind. She looked around her as they walked through the halls of the castle. As they turned a corner she saw a maid walking by and felt her throat tighten. She watched as Henry continued to walk, and kept his eyes straight. The maid stopped when she noticed Emma glancing at her "Your highness," The maid said, causing Emma's feet to freeze. "Are you alright? Can I point you somewhere?"

Emma looked down at Henry who was standing beside her and back up at the maid who followed Emma's gaze. "Do you need something your highness?" The maid said again. "I'd be happy to get you whatever it is you need."

"Come on." Henry told her. "We need to keep moving, it's important."

Emma quickly looked down at Henry and felt her heart race.

"Your highness?" The maid said with concern growing in her voice. "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

Emma put up her hand. "No," she told her. "I'm fine."

"Hello!" Henry yelled.

"Are you sure?" The maid asked.

Emma watched as the maids' eyes stayed on her.. "Yes." She replied with a forced smile. "Just getting ready for tonight."

The maid smiled. "Of course." She said as she curtsied and went on her way.

"We need to hurry." Henry continued.

The princess looked down towards the boy who somehow had a longer stride than her. "They can't see you." She paused as she looked up towards the boy. "Can they?" She walked over to him and grabbed him. "Who sent you?" She growled. Her mind instantly traveled to the one person who she knew had something against her. "Regina." She said almost to herself. "The Evil Queen, did she send you?"

Henry eye's grew wide as he struggled free. "No!" He cried. "I'm not the bad guy, I'm trying to help you." He begged as he squirmed. "Please." He paused as he closed his eyes tight. "You have to trust me."

"And why should I?" Emma snapped.

"Because," The small boy said quietly. "I'm your only chance." He watched as she stared at him. "Please, just come with me. If I could give you the answers I would, but I can't. It doesn't work that way."

"Tell me where you're taking me." Emma told him with a straight face.

"To the attics. There's something you have to know."

She watched as the boy opened the wooden door a few feet in front of them to reveal an ill-lit spiral staircase.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Emma said as she looked up the wooden staircase.

Henry stopped and turned in his tracks as he looked back to face the princess. "Well, off you go." He told her.

"You want me to go up there? Kid, you've got problems."

"Yup. And you're going to fix them." He told her causing Emma to raise both brows. "You're the queen. It's your job to fix our problems."

"Our problems?" Emma asked beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Well _his_ problem." Henry corrected himself.

"His?" Emma asked.

The small boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we're wasting time, it's in a small bottle and it's blue."

"You're not coming up there with me?" She asked looking up the staircase. When she didn't hear a reply, she looked back over where the boy was standing but no one was there. She let out a sigh, looked back up the stairs and began to climb.

"Blue bottle, blue bottle," she repeated to herself. "Why was I late to the party? A small ghost-boy said he needed a mysterious blue liquid. Am I crazy? Probably." She continued talking to herself until she reached the top which led to an open musty room. She looked around and to her surprise only a few feet in front of her was a shelf filled with small bottles of different colors under a note that read "Antidote." She picked up the one that was blue and let out a sigh. "So he's cursed."

"Who are you?"

The princess quickly turned around to see a damp dark haired man standing on the opposite side of the room with only a cloth wrapped around his lower half. She nearly dropped the bottle before quickly turning around.

"I-I'm sorry- I-" She stumbled while pushing the bottle up her sleeve.

"Why are you up here? You're certainly not a servant, being dressed like that." He grabbed a white shirt off a table and placed it over his head before grabbing his pants. "You can turn around love." He told her while buttoning his pants.

"Who are you?" She asked "Why are you up here?"

"I like a view with my bath, is that strange?"

She turned around and saw what was a half naked man, completely clothed. "Do you not have a proper room?"

The man smiled to himself "Well that I do, being a prince and all. But like I said, the view is better up here." He said looking at her with a smirk.

Emma felt her face drop. "You're Liam?" She couldn't comprehend that the serious stone faced six year old boy she met turned into well… this.

His smirk dropped and grabbed his vest from the table next to him. "That would be my older brother."

She let out a sigh of relief only to then processes that she was still standing in front of her future brother-in-law. "You're Killian."

"Aye." He paused for a moment and crossed his arms. "And now that you know who I am, might I ask who you are?"

She took in a breath, regaining her confidence and held her head a little higher. "I'm Princess Emma."

Killian smiled and looked down at the floor. "Well you know what they say about first impressions. That they last."

"I didn't expect anyone to be up here." She said in hopes of defending herself.

He raised one eyebrow. "Why are you up here?"

"I was uh…" she curled her fingers up feeling the bottle inside her dress knowing no good reason, even the truth, would be a good answer. "I was exploring before the uh, feast."

"Well I hope you like boar." He said as he placed a brown coat on top of his vest.

Emma nodded curling her lips inward. "I do." She waited for him to say something else but he didn't. "So…"

"Well the staircase only fits one at time." He said gesturing towards the open door behind her. "And with a dress like that well…"

The princesses eyes fell to the ground as she began to turn around and make her way down the stairs.

* * *

One of the guards tapped his staff against the ground. King Thomas looked up and rose from his chair while everyone in the ballroom stopped. "I'd like to be the first to introduce our two guests of honor tonight. King David of the Enchanted Forrest and his daughter, Princess Emma." He raised his glass and looked over at the two royals at the end of the head table. "To King David and Princess Emma." The King said before sipping his wine. The crowd of people echoed his words and movements as each of them took a sip of the drinks in their hands. "May the dancing begin!" The King called out.

Emma watched as the royal family got up and made their way onto the ballroom floor and they spread out, immediately beginning to talk to those around them.

"Emma, darling." Thomas said as he held his hand out for the princess to take. "I'd like to introduce you to my eldest son, Liam."

"Your highness." Liam said as he bowed.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Emma replied with a curtsey.

Liam smiled, "the pleasure is all mine." He paused for a moment and said hello to her father. They exchanged greetings and his attention went straight back to her. "I hope your travels were relaxing."

The princess nodded. "Yes, very, thank you." She lied but figured leaving out the anxiety, slight nausea, and small ghost-children out of the story was for the best.

"Brother!" Liam called out as Killian began to walk up to them. "I'd like you to meet Princess Emma of the Enchants."

"Your highness." Killian bowed acting as if he'd never seen her before.

She smiled and turned her attention back towards Liam. "Would you like to dance?" She asked holding her hand out.

He placed his hand gently in hers, "I'd love to."

Thomas made his way back up to the head table where his wife remained seated. "Ella, dear." He began as he sat next to her. "You look troubled."

"I'm not troubled." She began. "I'm worried."

The King's eyebrows furrowed. "They seem to be getting off to a great start." He said watching his son waltz with the princess. "It's been a while since I've seen our boy have that big of a smile."

"Oh, you know that's just how he is." She replied.

"Darling I don't understand." Thomas began.

"I thought I'd be fine, I really did." She paused for a moment. "But now that I see her here. Thomas she has a target on her back. We invited a target into our home."

"She's not a target, she's our key." He reminded her.

Ella rolled her eyes and tapped her fingernails on the arm of her chair. "There are plenty of other princesses."

"My darling, you said you were ok with this." He reminded her. "I asked you multiple times."

"What if she escaped because she knows she's going to get married. She'll come for our necks Thomas."

The King looked around and watched as his son and future daughter in-law laughed and smiled. "Well regardless, you and I both know that this isn't the time nor place."

* * *

As the party began to wind down for the night, Emma found herself sitting in the courtyard watching the moon over the ocean down the hill. She finally felt like she could breath for the first time since her birthday a few days prior. Everything she was worried about began to fade slightly away. She thought about Liam and how he wasn't half as intimidating as she made him out to be in her head. For the first time, she thought about how it could actually be ok. Maybe getting married didn't have to be a big scary thing. Maybe things were happening the exact way they were always supposed to. She heard a slight russell in the woods which instantly interrupted any sense of calm she had. The full moon illuminated as much as it could but it was no match for the shadows casted on the lawn. The rustling grew louder and she began looking around for something to use as a weapon when finally a small object, which looked to be traveling on four legs made its way into the moonlight. She let out a sigh of relief and crouched down. "Come here boy." She whistled in an attempt to get the dogs attention. "Girl?" She asked as she saw the dog begin to make it's way over. As the dog got closer Emma began to realize her actual size. "You're a big one aren't you?" She said holding out her hand for the dog to sniff. "Where did you come from?" She stroked the dog's neck looking for a collar but there was nothing. "Who do you belong to huh?" The dog tilted it's head and let out a whine. "What's the matter?" She asked as she noticed the dog wasn't putting any weight on one of its hind legs. "Are you hurt?" She rose to her feet and made her way to the back of the dog where she saw a small piece of wood sticking out of one of the pads on the dog's foot. "It's ok, let's get you inside and taken care of." She rose to her feet and patted the side of her dress in an attempt to tell the dog to come with her. The dog happily followed behind her into the castle.

* * *

"You called for me your highness?" Belle asked as she entered the princesses room. "Oh gods!" She said as she noticed the large dog lying in front of the fireplace. "You have a wolf."

Emma made her way over to where the dog was lying. "She's a dog." She corrected her.

Belle shook her head as she stayed close to the door. "With all due respect your highness, that is indeed a wolf."

"Well she's hurt." Emma told her as she crouched down. "Are there any scraps from the feast tonight?" She asked. "She looks hungry."

Belle just watched the wolf pant.

"Belle?" Emma asked.

The handmaiden kept her eyes on the wolf. "I'll see what I can find."

Quickly, Belle made her way out of the room and let out a big sigh when she got into the hallway. 'It's fine' she told herself. 'The Princess has a wolf, it's fine. Totally normal'. She repeated to herself as she walked down the hallway.

She continued to walk down to the kitchen. "Scraps, where would I be if I were scraps." She paused for a moment and realized exactly where she would be. In the stables with the pigs. The girl let out a big sigh grabbed a coat that was hung on the back of the door and made her way outside to the stable.

It wasn't as cold as she expected but cold enough she would have much rather been inside. She made her way into the stables and was greeted by the soft knickers of the horses. "Hi Philippe." She said as she passed her own palomino Belgian. She walked over to him and stroked his face. "I've been busy boy, I'm sorry I haven't taken you out in a while." He knickered softly and turned towards the stall next to him and shook his head. "You alright?" She made her way to the next stall over where she didn't see a horse. "Captain?" she asked as she looked in the stall where Killian's grey stallion lived. She looked down into the stall and saw him lying flat out, not moving a muscle. "Captain." She said again, not getting any response. She opened the stall door and walked in, kneeling down by his face. She looked over at his stomach and didn't see it rise or fall. "Oh my sweet boy." She quickly rose to her feet and shut to stall behind her. "Good boy, Philippe." She said to her horse before running out of the barn.

Belle ran back into the castle and down the hall, entering the first door on the left. "Granny." She called out as she approached the elderly woman's bed. The old woman didn't move. "Granny, something is wrong with Captain." She began to shake her shoulder rapidly and the old woman began to stir. "What is it girl?" The old woman opened her eyes and saw Bella standing over her. "Belle?"

"Something's wrong with Captain."

* * *

"How is he?" Killian asked making his way into the stables. Belle walked over to him before he got closer to the stall. "I'm sorry, your highness." He looked down at the young girl, "Where you the one who found him?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you." He told her as he continued walking.

Granny looked over at the Prince who stood in the doorway to the stall. "Is he dead?" He asked as he saw the horse's stomach remain still.

"Has he eaten anything he wasn't supposed to?" The blond haired man asked.

Killian shook his head. "Only what Chef Lucas feeds them, which he's been getting since he was a foal."

Granny nodded. "The same thing in the morning and evening."

"You sure he hasn't eaten anything else?" The man asked.

"No why?" Killian said crossing his arms.

The doctor took in a breath and looked down at the horse. "Well, he died of poison."

"Poison." Killian repeated. "Well we have all those antidotes, did you give him anything? He's a good lad."

"Well the thing is, is we don't know what he was given."

Killian rubbed his chin and remained looking at his horse. "Thank you Dr. Whale, I appreciate it."

"I read that most antidotes for poison they're usually of a blue color " Belle chimed in. "I don't mean to speak out of turn but perhaps not all hope is lost."

"Well it's too late now." Killian said, turning around. He made his way out of the stall and into the isle of the barn. He thought he saw something move in the doorway but quickly ignored it.

"You took him for a ride, your highness, didn't you?" The old woman asked.

"Aye." He replied.

"Did he eat anything?"

The Prince didn't say anything.

"I just want to know if I should check the feed."

Killian took in a breath and let out a sigh. "The apple." He murmured. "I gave him an apple. There was a girl in the woods and-"

"A girl?" Belle asked. "Out in the woods?"

"She said something about going to see her grandmother but she gave me an apple for the boar I shot."

"If that apple touched the boar you ate then that means…" Belle began.

"It didn't." Killian interrupted her. "But it touched Cap." He said looking back towards the stall.

"But if it had touched the boar" Belle pushed.

"Then whoever ate the boar would've been poisoned."

* * *

24 hours earlier:

"Tell me, Ruby?" Regina began. "Would you like to see your grandmother again?"

Ruby looked at the black haired woman skeptically. "I haven't seen her in so long I know she works at the castle."

"That she does my dear, that she does." Regina began. "She has a nice job, cooking, cleaning, doing the only thing that old hags are good for." Ruby didn't say anything. Regina looked in the basket that Ruby had placed on the table. "You're missing one." She pointed out. "Where did it go?"

The girl looked down at the basket of red apples.

"You have those for emergencies only. I only have so many left you know with my…. current condition." She looked down at her hands and attempted to make a fireball only for it to fizzle out.

"I gave one to the Prince."

"Why?" Regina snarled.

"For the boar he killed for the feast. One drop of apple juice into the meat of the boar and well…" She watched as a smile slowly grew and wrapped around the older woman's face like a wire.

"I'm proud of you Ruby. But now I suppose you must follow through."

She watched as Regina made her way behind her and felt her place her hands on her shoulders. "Like I said before." She slowly moved her hands in front of the girl's neck grabbing onto the clasp that held her cape together. "How would you like to see your grandmother again?" She unclipped it and stepped back as it fell to the floor. Ruby quickly turned to face Regina and before she could get a word out her bones began to crack. Her spine realigning into something different and her arms beginning to lengthen. She fell to the floor and closed her eyes tightly, trying to hide the pain. She felt her tail bone lengthen to the point it seperated and became covered in fur. Her eyes turned from blue to gold and finished in a crimson color. She let out a small growl as she began to rise on all four feet.

"Ruby, what big teeth you have." Regina laughed. "Oh and before I forget." She walked over to the table and ripped a piece of wood from the straw basket. "You need to get in." She bent down, grabbed Ruby's back paw and shoved the wood into her causing the wolf to yelp. "Run along now little doggie." Regina said as she opened the door and watched her limp out. "You've got work to do."

* * *

**So sorry this took so long! Thanks so much for bearing with me! I found myself re-writting some of this over and over until I just decided to go with it so hopefully you guys like it! I'm really enjoying writing this but I will admit I don't have very much free time to actually get it down but hopefully these longer chapters make up for it. As always I love to hear any feedback you may have along with anything you'd like to see happen! I do already have a list of ideas some of you have sent me so keep them coming! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Belle made her way down the hallway with the silver tray filled with fresh fruits and tea. She hoped no one would notice her bloodshot eyes from not being able to sleep the previous night. Each time she looked at the apple slices on the tray, her mind immediately pictured the dead horse lying right in front of her. She made her way around the corner with her eyes down, simply trying to get through the day. When she got to the princess’s door a set of feet slid in front of her. She looked at the brown leather boots and brought her eyes up to face an emotionless guard. “Can I get in please?” She asked not being able to make eye contact with him as he was staring off into nothing. “I have the princess’s breakfast.” She tried again.

“All food must be tested.” He said in a gruff voice, still staring off into the empty hall.

“It’s been tested. Like everything else is.” Belle stated. She looked at him for a moment waiting to see if he’d blink. He didn’t. “The tea’s going to get cold and if you’d like to be the one to explain to her highness that you’re the reason why, be my guest.”

“The princess isn’t here.” He repeated in the same tone.

“I still need to wash her linens.” She said while adjusting the weight of the tray in her hands.

After a few seconds, the man stepped aside and watched as Belle struggled to balance the tray and open the hickory door. She mentally cursed at the man who stood to the side and let her struggle. Once she got into the room and used her feet as a prop to scoot through the entrance, she lost her balance and heard the teacup fall to the floor. She looked once more at the guard, who resembled more of a statue than a person. Ignoring the cup, she let the door close behind her and placed the tray on the desk. She then made her way over to the cup lying on the floor which she quickly noticed now had a chip in it. Taking in another breath out of frustration, she placed the chip cup on the on desk, and then bent down to grab the chip that was under the desk. As she started to get back on her feet her eyes caught a glimpse of a small blue bottle on one of the shelves. She reached for it but quickly retracted her hand as she heard the door open.

“Belle?”

The handmaiden quickly jumped to her feet and turned around. “Your highness.” She quickly curtsied and saw Emma’s eyes go to the broken cup. “I’m so sorry, your highness, I-”

Emma let out a small laugh and smiled, “it’s just a cup. If I couldn’t tell you the amount of things I’ve broken in the past.”

Belle didn’t say anything.

“Are you alright?” The princess asked as she took off her white cloak and placed it on the bed. “You never returned last night.”  
Belle’s eyes followed the wolf who made its way in front of the fireplace and lied down. “I, um-”

Emma followed Belle’s eyes and watched as the wolf made itself comfortable.

“There was an emergency, in the um, in the kitchen.”

“I’m not mad.” Emma reassured her. She noticed how her handmaiden continued to stare at the dog. “She’s quite sweet you know.”

As if coming out of a trance, Belle closed and reopened her eyes back on the princess. “Yes, your highness.”

“What do you think I should name her?” Emma asked, looking at the sleeping wolf.

“I-” Belle paused and turned back towards the tray and placed her hands in her apron pocket and felt a piece of paper. She turned back around while pulling the envelope from her pocket. “For you,” she began as she watched Emma walk over to her. She watched as Emma took the paper and began to read. While she was reading the note, Belle backed slowly against the desk and with her left hand felt for the small bottle behind her back, carefully not taking her focus off the princess. When she felt the glass and small cork top she quickly wrapped her fingers around it, hid it in a fist and placed it in her apron pocket. “I’ll go fetch you a new cup for your tea. I’ll be right back.”

Emma nodded as she continued reading and Belle quickly made her way out, this time using both of her hands to push the door open.

* * *

“And don’t even think about naming them, naming them makes it difficult to kill ‘em.”

“Granny.” Belle said as she made her way over to the flour covered woman.”

“I’ve got a kitchen to run and we’re running out time, if you want to talk, take a knife, grab some carrots and start chopping.” She snapped while kneading the dough in front of her.

Belle quickly took out the bottle from her apron and placed it on the wooden slab.

“Where did you find that?” Granny snapped and took her glasses off and let them hang from her neck.

“The princess had it.” Belle told her.

The elderly woman quickly looked around the kitchen at the amount of people moving around. “Put that away before someone sees and keep your damn voice down.”  
“How many people know about Captain?” The young girl asked.

“The death of the young prince’s champion jousting and hunting horse?” The woman scoffed as she went back to kneading. “My guess is everyone in this kitchen and more. So mind telling me where exactly you found it?”

“Princess Emma,” Belle said as she followed the woman across the kitchen as she went to put the dough in the brick oven. “It was in her room. I think she’s bad news, she even has a wolf in her room.

“Child, I’m going to warn you again. You’re not royal. You’re whatever the complete opposite of royal is. You’re a peasant, a low life. As am I. We are disposable and can be replaced faster than you’ve ever seen. You keep talking like that, making assumptions about people and the only part of you left will be your head on a spike. You hear me?”

Belle didn’t say anything as she watched the chef rinse her hands off in a barrel. “I don’t want to scare you Belle but I’ve been here a long time. I’ve seen people in your position here at court come and go. And as for the wolf, I assure you there are none in these parts. If there were wolves… I would know. Believe me. I’m sure it’s one of those new fancy breeds that just look like them.

“But-”

“Belle, I say this because I like you. Don’t give them a reason to get rid of you. If you create a problem…” Granny looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and Belle understood what she meant. If there was one thing she liked more than a good mystery, it was her life.

* * *

“I have to say when I got your note, I was a little surprised.” Emma admitted as she walked along the gravel path. “I do have to say though that your plants definitely stick around longer than our do this time of year.”

Liam smiled as he walked alongside her. “It is one of the luxuries of living in the south. Although come summer and I’m sure you’d rather be back in the North.”

Emma took in a breath, she kept forgetting she wasn’t going home in a few weeks. In fact she didn't even know when she’d be going home next. But she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She knew she had to be present, one day at a time, she told herself. She continued to look around when her eyes caught sight of a willow tree that stood tall across the river that eventually spat out into the ocean. “That’s beautiful.” She told him. “I didn’t know they turned that color.”

The Prince looked across the river at the giant willow tree that hung golden strands of leaves. “That’s actually why I brought you out here.”

Emma continued to look at the tree and watched as it’s reflection shimmered in the river’s ripples.

“I’m not sure how much your father told you about our traditions here but this is one of them.” He motioned towards the bridge that connected to the small island that was home to the single tree. The two made their way across the bridge side by side. “One of them?”

“It’s a silly one if you ask me, but it’s been around the longest, and it means a lot to my parents… and their parents.”

As they got closer to the tree Emma began to see what seemed to be multiple markings in the trunk. “Are these initials?” She asked while running her fingers along the marks.

“Of every King and Queen to ever sit on Faraway’s throne.”

The princess continued to walk around before stopping at one that read, ‘T&E’ “Is this your parents?”

Liam made his way over next to her and smiled. “That would be them.”

“How did this start?” Emma asked while she continued to read the letters.

“It goes by the name of Grandmother Willow.” Liam said with a chuckle. “Legend has it that my great great great, many greats, planted it and apparently they grow quite fast because by the time he got married, he and his wife carved their initials. Years later when she passed, he was lost. He came and sat by this tree whenever he needed her. Some say it gives them advice and they see the face of their loved one. Apparently they’re only supposed to live for 50 years or so but as you can see, this one has been around for quite some time.” He looked at the multiple carvings in the tree.

“So your whole family is on this tree.” Emma said in awe.

Liam nodded. “And I hope to keep it that way.” He looked over at her and watched as she continued to read the initials. “I know this is all sudden for you.” He said in a slightly nervous tone.

The princess looked up at him. “Well I’d be lying if I said I was ready to take a crown. Or a husband. No offense.”

He looked down and smiled at the ground.

“But I guess I never really thought about the fact that we’re kind of in the same boat. Although to be blunt, from the moment I got here it’s hard to imagine that you’re not chomping at the bit. You’re so comfortable with all of this.” She looked up at the tree.

“Well to be honest, it’s all my parents ever really talked about. My entire life, they’ve been most excited to see me married. Ever since I was little, even my birthday ball’s, they’ve somehow always managed to invite more girls than boys. It’s always been in the plan. My mother especially, I’m certain she has had my wedding planned out since the day she found out she was pregnant.

“I remember one of those parties.” Emma said smiling. “If I remember correctly, I stole a pie and hid in the stairwell.”

“That was you?” Liam asked, raising his brows.

Emma smiled, “Guilty.”

“And to think all these years I blamed Killian for that missing pie.”

“Well I don’t know if he’s one to hold grudges-”

Liam quickly nodded. “Oh he is definitely one to hold grudges.”

“Well you can tell him it was me.” Emma said as she continued to laugh.

The laugher soon died down and they both continued to look at the tree. “Can I ask you something?” Emma asked. She looked up and saw Liam furrowed his brows.

“I can have them make you another pie.”

Emma shook her head and faintly laughed. “No, I mean that would be great but actually it’s a little more serious.”

Liam feel silent and waited to listen to whatever she had to say.  
“Do you know about Regina de Mills?” She waited for him to say anything but he didn’t. “My grandmother she-”

“She poisoned your mother and tried to take her crown after she met your father, and was then imprisoned in the Isle of Wonderland but now she’s escaped and no one knows where she is.”

Emma grew wide eyed and stared at the prince.

“I’m sorry I… I may have done some research before you came here.”

Emma stayed quiet.

“Not that I’m a stalker,” he put his hands up, “I just wanted to know as much as I could before you got here.” He paused for a moment. “I wanted to make sure I knew the history of Faraways future Queen.”

The princess swallowed.

“If you want to be the future Queen.” He waited for her to say something but she didn’t. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “No it’s fine, it’s all true.” She paused for a moment and put her hands in her cloak pocket. “I just wanted to know if you knew anything about her. It sounds like you know a lot and to be completely honest my parents won’t tell me much and I don’t know why.”

“I don’t know.” He began and quickly saw the defeat in her face. “I don’t know what she wants, or how she escaped. But what I will tell you is that when I was growing up my parents always told me that they would never let anyone take my crown away. They would always remind me that I was born with the right to rule and no one, can take a birthright away from you. So I promise you,” He took a few steps towards her and took one of her hands in his. “I am going to make that same promise to you. You’re Princess Emma of Misthaven, the White Swan, and you will take your place as Queen of the Enchanted Forest and if you want, Queen of Faraway.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Do you know anything about her?”

He took in a breath and let go of her hand. “I know what I already told you. And I know that…”

Emma looked him in the eyes eager to hear what he had to say.

“I know that when you were born, there were rumors that she was going to cast a curse.”

“A curse?”

Liam shook his head and took a few steps back. “I don’t even know if I should be telling you this I don’t want to step on your father’s toes, I-”

She took a few steps towards him. “I can handle my father, please Liam, no one talks to me about this, I can’t be blind going into my reign, I have to know all the facts.”

He let out a sigh.

“Please.”

“When you were born, there were rumors that she was going to cast a curse,” he continued. “ Regina de Mills, the Evil Queen, was the most powerful person, most powerful thing, the realm has ever seen.” He paused once more and looked at her, “remember I only know this from books, and old records, sometimes they aren’t the most accurate.”

“The records are always accurate, please I can handle this.” Emma begged.

He took in another breath and continued, “The only thing anyone knew about the curse was that it would take away everything everyone has ever loved. It was to send everyone to some place horrible. But you were born the same day she was supposed to cast it. You were born three days early. You were born the same day, everyone’s lives were supposed to end.” He watched her face closely with each word he spoke, “and when you were born, the Evil Queen fell. Her magic vanished.” He paused for another moment. “That must have been when they found her and banished her Wonderland. She had no way to get out except to swim and with those kinds of waters she’d be dead in less than an hour.”

“But she got out.” Emma pushed. “How’d she get out then.”

“No one knows.” Liam said in defeat.

Emma felt the gears in her head begin to turn. “Could someone have rescued her? Someone else with magic?”

Liam shook his head. “There’s been no record of magic since she fell.”

“Since the day I was born.” Emma corrected.

The prince slowly nodded. “Right.”

“Why me?” She asked looking up at him.

“I don’t know. That’s all that I could find in the records.” He watched as her eyes feel and she seemed to fall into a trance of thought.  
“I know this is a lot. And I’m sorry your parents never explained this to you but please don’t think much of it. It was just research I did to know more about your country's history, my country's history, if you’ll take me as your King.”

Emma let out a sharp breath. “I feel like I have more questions than when I started.”

He took a step towards her and took her hand in his once more. “You’ll get answers. We’ll get answers. We will find your grandmother.”

“Liam!” A voice called out in the distance.

The two looked across the tiny river and saw Killian standing with his hands on his sheathed sword. “Are you coming?”

Liam looked back at Emma and looked down at their hands interlocking. “I told my brother I’d go hunting with him for tonight’s feast.”

“Go,” Emma motioned with her head. The Prince let go and made his way back towards the bridge. “Liam?” Emma called out. He turned around and faced her. “Thank you,” she told him.

He gave her a soft smile before turning back around and made his way over the bridge. She watched him greet his brother. She turned towards the tree once more but her eyes caught the image of the young brown haired boy standing off in the distance. Taken aback she blinked a few times yet he still stood there, staring at her. She quickly turned towards Liam and Killian who made their way out of the garden. After watching them leave the gate, she looked back towards the boy but all that was there was the low stone wall which he was standing next to.

* * *

Liam watched as his brother mounted a slender, grey horse. “I’m sorry about Captain.” He said as his brother gathered his reins. “He was a good horse.”

“Aye,” Killian said as he cued his horse to start walking, “Which is why instead of hunting for an animal to eat, we’re going after the animal that killed my horse.”

“Do mother and father know?” Liam asked while following his brother towards the trails.

“I haven’t told them, no.” He replied. “As far as I know it’s only you, me, Chef Lucas, and that brunette handmaiden who found him.”

“You should tell mother and father, they can send the guard after him.”

“It’s a lass.” He corrected.

“A girl?”

“A black haired girl, ‘bout the same age as your Swan. She gave me the apple for the boar I killed. Not thinking, I gave the apple to Cap. Sadly, it didn’t end well for him.” He moved the reins, telling his horse to turn left and Liam’s horse followed behind.

“Mother will notice you took her horse.” Liam pointed out. “Poor old Major isn’t the best at long distance.”

“It’s not long distance.”

Liam sighed. “What are you even looking for? The town is in the complete opposite direction, you won’t find anyone out here.”

“There’s a cabin.” Killian told him.

They rode for a few more miles until they got to the small clearing. “That over there,” Killian pointed while dismounting his horse. He tied his mother’s horse to a tree and withdrew his sword and made his way over to the door and kicked it in.

“Killian, this is someone’s home!” Liam snapped.

The younger prince ignored him and made his way inside. He looked around and saw everything was abandoned.

“Killian,” Liam repeated as he followed him inside the small cabin. “You can’t go knocking in people’s homes.”

“No one’s here.” Killian growled.

“And they probably won’t come back seeing as their home was broken into.” Liam snapped again.

Killian walked past his brother and made his way back out the door. “I’m taking a look around.”

“I know they took Captain from you and we will find out who is responsible but running around like a mad man, knocking down people’s front door’s isn’t going to get you any answers.” He followed his brother out the door and watched as he walked around the leaf covered area. “Killian please, there is a better way to do this.” Liam quickly turned as he heard his mother’s horse start to nicker. He followed the horse’s gaze and saw a grey wolf standing on a rock. “Killian,” he whispered. The wolf curled it’s lips and had a low pitch growl which caused the horse to pull back and break free of his bridle. The wolf took a step closer and the old grey horse spun around and took off. Liam watched as the horse ran down the trail and when he turned to look back for the wolf, it was facing his brother. “Killian!” Liam exclaimed as he saw his brother turn and unsheathe his sword. “Go away!” Liam yelled as he rode his horse between his brother and the animal. He quickly sheathed his sword and took an arrow from the quiver on his back and shot it into its hind leg. The wolf let out a small whimper and quickly backed away from the two brothers. It took one last look at the both of them and turned around and ran away.

“Are you hurt?” Liam turned and asked his brother who still has his sword in his hand.

Killian shook his head. “I didn’t think wolves lived in these parts.”

Liam looked into the woods and tried to make out where the animal went but couldn’t. “They don’t.”

* * *

“The Carving of the Willow.” Thomas said as he approached his wife who was watching the servants set the head table. “‘It’s a memory that will come straight into your mind every time you look at her.’ That’s what my father told me, on our special day.” He said before kissing her cheek. “You should be getting ready, the ceremony is in just a few hours.” He waited for his wife to respond but she continued to stare at the plates being placed in front of her. “You look nervous.”

“I don’t know what to feel.” Ella replied. “He needs to get married. He needs this. But I just don’t understand how she could be the right one.”

The King took in a breath and rolled his eyes. “You can’t keep worrying about this.”

“There has to be another way.” She muttered while watching the servants move about.

“Ella,” the King begged, “it’s going to be fine. You have to let this fear go.”

“Once tonight is over we can’t go back.” She reminded him.

Thomas looked quickly around the room and back at his wife. “We are not having this conversation here.” He stated before quickly moving as his wife shoved her chair backwards and got on her feet. The Queen walked swiftly down the hall with her husband in tow. “Ella,” he called out but she continued to walk. “Ella, why can’t you see this through my point of view?”

She quickly turned around to face him. “Your point of view?” She asked, squinting her eyes. “I’ve analyzed this through every point of view and still Thomas, I can’t sleep at night in fear of what will happen once he marries her. Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten that she is a walking target?”

The King took in a breath and looked at his wife. “You know as well as I do that we’re all targets. As long as we have these crowns on our heads and these stone walls surrounding us, we are targets. And need I remind you that while you may have a crown on your head, I am the King. Our son, my son. I will pick his future wife, as I’ve already done. Tonight they will stand in front of our kingdom, carve their names, and our lives will go on. His life will go on. You know I will do anything to protect our family, and I’ve proven that time and time again. So don’t for a second think that I haven’t thought this through.”

Ella clenched her jaw and stared at the shell of her husband who began to walk past her. She kept her eyes in the same place as his eyes once were in the now empty hallway. Taking in a breath once hearing his footsteps fade away, she brought her hand up to her chest and pinched her cross necklace between her fingers.

“Your majesty!” A guard called from down the hall in front of her. She slowly lifted her head as she saw one of the huntsmen quickly walking towards her. “Your majesty, your horse, he’s run into the stable without a rider.”

“Major?” She asked, giving the younger man a confused look. “Major should be in the field with his herd.”

“I’m sorry your majesty but someone must have taken the horse out. He’s back though and seems unharmed. I was told Prince Killian took him out.”

“Has my son returned?” She asked in a slight panic.

The young man nodded. “He’s in the infirmary but claims he’s fine ma’am.”

* * *

“I told you, I’m fine.” Killian complained as he sat on the cot.

The door suddenly opened as Ella rushed through. “What did you do?” She asked looking at her youngest son and then over at her eldest. “Were you involved in this?”

“Your majesty.” Dr. Wale said as he bowed before he made his way to exit the room.

The Queen looked over at the doctor and took a few steps towards him. “What happened to my horse?”

“We went after the criminal that killed Captain.” Liam spoke out and quickly received a punch in his arm from his brother.

Ella turned and faced her sons. “You went after someone who put an attempt on your life?”

Killian raised his hand slightly. “Correction, my life.”

She closed her eyes and took in a breath. “Killian, I know you don’t like your title but do you know what happens to people who poison royals?”

“They-”

“They are drawn by their feet to the square, hung and then are beheaded and quartered. Your antics and distaste for authority was endearing at a young age but you’re a man now and you best start acting like it starting with taking these threats seriously and not putting yourself in harms way.”

Killian looked up at his brother and faintly smiled. “Did ya hear that? I was endearing.”

Liam let out a sigh of frustration and crossed his arms.

“And you?” Ella said looking at her eldest. “What were you possibly thinking.”

“I didn’t know until he took me to where he saw her-”

“Who, who did you see?” She asked looking back and forth between her children.

“A black haired lass.” Killian said, “She’s the one who-”

“How old was she?” Ella asked again.

Killian blinked a few times and took in a breath. “Not old, quite young actually. I’d say around the Swan’s age.”

Ella let out a small sigh of relief knowing who her son saw wasn’t the Evil Queen. “I don’t want either of you leaving this castle, do you understand me?”

The two princes nodded and Killian began to stand. “Can I go now?” He asked without making eye contact with his mother.

Ella nodded and let her son pass, while putting a hand up telling Liam to stay behind. After the door closed, the Queen walked to the other side of the room and began looking at the herbs on the wall. “I need you to understand that there is a danger that comes with the Misthaven princess.”

“A danger?” Liam asked, narrowing his eyes. “I can assure you she is not dangerous.”

The Queen continued to pick at the herbs that decorated the shelves. “Oh she’s very dangerous. A kind of danger that this family cannot afford.”

Liam made his way over towards her mother. “I spent the morning with her and if there's one thing I’ve learned it’s that she’s nervous but determined and dangerous is not a word I’d use to describe her.”

“Liam you’re a smart boy. You’ve always been. Don’t stop using your brain just because a pretty girl is standing in front of you asking you to marry her.”

He took in a breath and stiffened his shoulders. “You’re the one that invited her into our home. You’re the one who said I should ask her to marry me. She’s scared of something that no one will tell her anything about and you and father promised her safety.”

The Queen turned around with an emotionless face, “My dear boy, no one can promise that.”

He took a few more steps towards his mother. “Are you saying that you can’t keep us safe from whatever threat comes our way? Whatever assassination attempt, whatever murder, whatever Evil Queen-”

Ella raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t think I’m going into this blindy, I know everything.”

She brought her head back slightly and grew taller through her spine.

“Unlike my brother, I do not have a distaste for my title and I intend to embrace it until the day I die.” He paused for a moment and laid his arms by his side. “Now I need you to understand something, mother. If you and father don’t believe in your ability to keep this kingdom, our guests, and if she chooses to be, my wife, your future Queen, safe. Then I urge you to step down.” He waited for her to say something but she didn’t. “I don’t know what makes you so afraid, and I don’t think it’s some powerless Evil Queen, but I do know that the Crown made a promise to the people outside these walls that we will keep them safe. Don’t let one piece of fruit tell you that you're incapable of doing the things that you have been doing for many many years.” He turned away without giving her time to respond and pushed through the door. Leaving her alone to think about the words he spoke to her.

* * *

Granny made her way around the kitchen making sure everything was set for the banquet that was happening later that night. The sun was setting and the skies were clear. Somehow they always were the night of the Willow Carving. Her staff was off getting themselves washed and changed but she always remained in the kitchen so she didn’t see the need. Besides, she liked the quiet before the storm. It gave her an opportunity to check everything and make sure nothing went out without her permission or final touches. She made her way around the silent room until she heard a loud squeak and movement coming from the chicken coop. “Bloody foxes.” She mumbled under her breath and she made her way over to the wall and grabbed the crossbow. She readied the arrow and made her away around the corner squinting her eyes until she could see the vermin going after her chickens. She heard the final cry from the bird and the cracking of bones. As she got closer, the sound stopped and she laid her eyes on the grey wolf. “I’ll be damned, you do exist.” She muttered as she lined up her shot. She paused for a moment as she saw the arrow that was lodged into its rump. “Looks like you already got away once.” She took in a breath about to release the bow into the animal when it turned towards her and it’s red eyes stared into hers. The old woman slowly pushed the bow down away from her face and held her breath. “Ruby eyes….” She said to herself as the blood covered wolf continued to stare at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I’m so excited for this story and one of the reasons causing the delays is that I want to make sure I get done what I want to and not just jumble things together. While I was expecting this chapter to include some other things, I got a little carried away in some spots as I wanted to really focus on Liam’s character so I’ll have to keep it for the next chapter instead which will probably be on the shorter side (but who knows I might get carried away again and write over 5k words haha).
> 
> As always I’d love to hear any feedback, ideas or things you’d like to see happen.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, and stay home if you can :)


End file.
